Three Against One
by Person4
Summary: Sora thinks he's finally managing something Riku can't do.  PreKH1


Sora eyeballed the opponents surrounding him then turned his attention to the smaller island jutting out of the bay nearby. Riku was trying to pretend he wasn't interested in what was going on down on the beach, Sora could see, but he knew him too well to be fooled. If he _really_ wasn't paying attention he'd be sitting on the paopu tree staring out across the ocean the way he almost always did, or would be on the other side of the outcropping watching Kairi as she worked on their raft. He definitely _wouldn't_ be sitting on the end of the bridge that connected his practice area to the main play-island. 

Sora's face split into a wide grin as he looked back down at the person directly in front of him. "Okay," he said. "Bring it on!"

Wakka was fast but Sora was faster, smacking the first throw of his ball straight back at him before immediately throwing himself down into a tumble to avoid Selphie's jump rope as it whipped through the air where he'd just been standing. He was paying so much attention to avoiding the first two attacks that he ended up rolling straight into a strike by Tidus, but he shook it off as he jumped to his feet. This was _just_ where he wanted to be anyway.

He slammed his wooden sword against Tidus' arm as hard as he could, trying to hurt him enough that he'd drop his weapon. If Sora could just get him out of the fight quickly, he _knew_ the rest of it would be a breeze.

Tidus yelped at the blow, but kept advancing. "I'll get you for that!" he said. "Take _this!_"

"No thanks!" Sora replied, quickly blocking the staff coming down on his head. Before Tidus even had a chance to start pulling back for his next strike Sora quickly side-stepped, _feeling_ the blitzball flying toward his head from behind. He winced a little with sympathy when it slammed straight into Tidus' face, but couldn't feel _too_ bad about it. Wakka had just done his job for him; Tidus thumped down heavily onto his bottom and kept sitting there with a dazed look on his face.

"Let's see..." Sora said to himself as he looked back and forth between the two remaining attackers. "Eeny, Meeny, Miney-- Selphie!"

"Eep!" the girl squeaked when he suddenly started barreling toward her in the corner formed by the dock and the ledge next to it, but she quickly got a hold on herself and cracked her jump rope at him. He altered its course with one quick sweep of his sword, and as she struggled to regain control of its swing it ended up flying around and bopping her on the forehead.

"Sorry about that, Selphie!" he said, even as he smacked her across her shoulders.

Selphie tried valiantly to continue putting up a fight, but cornered the way she was she didn't have a chance with her long-distance weapon. Sora didn't let up on her for a second, even taking two hits in his back from Wakka rather than dodging and risking her scampering away and finding a better position for fight back in. After a few minutes of this she finally threw up her hands and said, "_Okay!_ I give!"

"Selphie!" Wakka yelled across the beach while taking one last opportunity to slam his ball into Sora's shoulder before the other boy's attention shifted to him. "You ain't supposed to stop as long as you've got fight in ya!"

"Sorry, Wakka!" she called back, relaxing against the edge of the pier now that she wasn't getting clobbered anymore. "I'm all fought out!"

"Traitor," Wakka huffed, and the expression on his face made it clear that he knew his time was running out now that Sora's focus was on him. Still, he pulled back and threw his blitzball hard.

Sora repeated his earlier move of smacking it right back at him. "Home run!" he cheered as he dashed across the beach toward Wakka.

"You don' get a home run from hittin' the pitcher in the face, bro!" Wakka took a huge leap sideways, trying to avoid Sora, but Sora shifted his course in an instant to keep heading for him.

"Hey, we oughta get Kairi and Riku and really play baseball after this!" And Sora was on him, stabbing out in an action that didn't really do much more than sting with a weapon that was really nothing but a blunt piece of wood.

"You leave me standin' and I'm game. _Pretty_ sure Selphie and Tidus ain't up to it yet, though." Wakka leapt back again, but realized almost as soon as he was off the ground that he'd made a mistake. He landed right at the edge of the ocean, his only options for moving now just left and right with the water blocking him from behind and Sora from the front. And even as he thought that Sora was in striking distance again.

"Deal!" Sora exclaimed, and slammed his sword down on the blitzball in Wakka's hand. As it dropped down into the water at his feet and began bobbing away he cheered, "I win!"

"Hey! Now I gotta go get that!"

When Wakka splashed off after his ball, Sora returned his attention to the bridge. For a minute Riku just stared down at him, then he began to slowly clap.

Sora smiled so widely it made his cheeks hurt as he yelled up, "Three against one, Riku! Let's see you do _that!_"


End file.
